Heroes
by Acadjonne d'la Baie
Summary: 'The year is 2772, and life is finally getting back on track here in Acmetropolis. Except, of course, I don't see why people have a problem with anthros, but it's like everywhere you look, there's some sort of prejudice or discrimination going on against them.' Enter the mindset of 13 year old Acadia, a human girl living in Acmetropolis, readjusting to life after the meteor hit.


**AN: Okay, so this is a one-shot, but I'll make it a full story if you guys want me to. Anyway, in this story we enter the mindset of 13 year old Acadia, who is human, by the way, as she reflects on the situation in Acmetropolis. I hope you guys like it, and please, read and review.**

* * *

_'The year is 2772, and life is finally getting back on track here in Acmetropolis. Of course, as normal as life is in the 28th century, things have gotten a little more ab-normal since the meteor hit. At least, that's what I think._

_You're probably wondering who I am. My name's Acadia. I'm 13 years old, and I've lived in Acmetropolis with my uncle Renard for as long as I can remember. I never knew either of my parents._

_My uncle told me about how in 2752, the last people finally left Earth to live on our city-planet. Of course, they could have stayed, because they weren't obligated to leave, but the government or something needed to use Earth for secret research, so my mom's family, along with dozens of others from our culture, were deported, again, from where we spent the last 1000 years. Now when I say 'our culture', I mean the Acadians. My mother and her family were some of the last of them, but that was only after they arrived in Acmetropolis that the population started to diminish. You see, when they came here, the Acadians didn't speak English. Only our weird French.(I say it's weird because it sounds different than other forms of French.) The kids and teend=s were the lucky ones; they could go to school and learn the language. The adults weren't so blessed. They found it harder to learn than their children did, and what little of the language they managed to speak was hard to understand, and because of that it was hard for them to find work. Those who didn't, didn't live to see the next few years. My mother, as my uncle has told me, was 18 when she came, and she was able to quickly become fluent in the language. She was already a very bright young student, s when she learned to speak English, she was able to get a really good job._

_Five years after mom came to Acmetropolis, she met my dad. He was my uncle's twin brother. Uncle Renard says that dad was in love the minute he laid eyes on mom, but that she took some time before she came around. Two years later, they had me, but mom got really sick when I was about two months old, and died. Dad slipped into depression, and eventually lost his job. He couldn't take care of me, so he left me with uncle Renard when I was 6 months old. Nobody's heard from dad since._

_Anyway, back to the topic. After the meteor hit, some people started getting powers from the aftermath. As far as I know, only six people have decided to use their powers for good. They're called the Loonatics. Everyone else who got powers is evil._

_The Loonatics are pretty cool, and I think they're awesome, but it seems to me that people respect them less than they should, just because their anthros. I asked my uncle about it a couple of times, and he told me that a few years ago, there was this huge crime spree involving anthros, and that all the other anthros still hold it against us to this day. Then after he explains that to me, he always asks me if anthros are worth our time. To make him happy, I always answer that no, I don't think they are. Except, of course, I think anthros are good, not that I'd ever tell uncle Renard that. I don't see why people have a problem with them, but it's like everywhere you go, there's some sort of prejudice or discrimination going on against them._

_Prejudice. I learned that word last week in class, and I think it describes perfectly what happens to anthros. People all over Acmetropolis judge them because of a crime wave from ten years ago. They don't even know them. The Loonatics are anthros, and if they're good, who's to say there aren't any other good anthros out there._

_Discrimination. I've seen it first hand. My cousin Courtney is a cheerleader at Acmetropolis University, and before the meteor hit, I went with her one day to practice. There was an anthro girl who tried out, Lexi Bunny, and the head cheerleader didn't let her onto the team just because she was an anthro. At least, that's what Courtney told me. Lexi was really good, and the head cheerleader may have been a bit intimidated by her too, but I'm not really sure. All I know is, I cheered for Lexi when she tried out, even though the cheerleaders all looked at me funny._

_When I think about it, Lexi is one of the Loonatics now. She's actually their Second In Command. Even though I've never talked to her in person, she seems really nice and I think she'd be a good friend to have around._

_The leader of the Loonatics is Ace Bunny. I think he deserves to be their leader. He's always so collected, even under pressure. That's a good quality to have._

_The third Loonatic I know about is Danger Duck. I don't really know what to say about him, other than I think he's lucky to even be a Loonatic. He should learn to be thankful for what he's got._

_Slam Tazmanian is kinda scary to me, but he's also really cool. I mean, c'mon. He can make fire vortexes or something. You've gotta admit that's cool._

_Rev Runner is the youngest of the Loonatics, so I've heard. Apparently, he's only about sixteen, while all the other Loonatics are like, 19. From what I've seen, Rev is really good at hand-to-hand combat, but he talks so fast that whenever he says something, it's surprising the other Loonatics can understand him._

_Last but not least is Tech E. Coyote. He's the genius of the Loonatics, even though they're all smart in their own ways. Tech also has one of the coolest powers, I find. I mean, Molecular Regeneration? He's like Doctor Who with unlimited lives, and he always come back as the same person._

_The Loonatics are all really different than one another, but they get along really well, and that's what makes the team work. The meteor struck maybe eight months ago, and I can't even count how many times the Loonatics have saved Acmetropolis. It's ridiculous. I mean, how many villains can their be? A lot, apparently. It must be cool to have powers like that, though, and to actually know how to use them. Seriously. If I had powers of my own, I'd probably be falling through stuff all the time, like intangible.'_

"Acadia, time for school!" Renard called up to his niece. She closed the journal she'd been writing in, and got up to start walking to her school two blocks away, picking up her backpack by the bedroom door.

"Coming, uncle Renard." She called back. She closed the door, and then flinched as she tripped and landed on the floor. Her uncle came running up the stairs within seconds.

"Acadia, are you okay?" He asked as he help the 13 year old off the floor. "You've been acting kinda weird lately." Acadia shook her head.

"Uncle Renard, I'm _fine_. You worry too much." She reached onto her tip toes and kissed her uncle's cheek before nearly flying down the stair. "See you after school!" She called, and then Renard heard the front door slam shut.

"See you after school." He whispered, still in a daze.


End file.
